To Be Loved By Only You
by tenhime-chan
Summary: Damn it Naruto, Gaara loves you! He needs you! Can't you see that! The problem is not with me, but with you!" Sai walked away leaving Naruto to think about it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Naruto was turned down by Neji because the pale violet eyed singer wanted more fame and success in the world of music. Here comes a new and fresh talent, Gaara. Can Gaara's strange ways recapture the hearts of the people that was taken by Neji's elegant techniques? Or will Neji still have the love of the fans... and of Naruto?

Pairings: NarutoxNeji, NarutoxGaara, SaixGaara, KakashixIruka, GenmaxIruka

Sneak Peek:

Naruto and Gaara were sitting in front of each other in a private section in a fancy restaurant. The blonde started talking after the waiter delivered their food to their table.

" I told myself that I'll get someone to rival Neji, someone to beat him, someone to get him down the high pedestal that he's sitting on, someone to make him an just an ordinary person. I want to reach him because I love him Gaara. Help me. Please. " Naruto's blue eyes filled with seriousness pleaded with the singer's unreadable red eyes.

After the dinner, the blonde drove him home. In front of the door of the red head's new house, "Gaara." Naruto held Gaara's right arm. No words were said but only their eyes connected. The contact was broken when Temari opened the door.

"Oh! Hey, you're home! I heard some noise outside so I wanted to check it out but..." Gaara's sister just chuckled seeing her brother's flushed face. The red head bowed to Naruto cutely and walked quickly inside the house leaving his sister following him into the house while waving goodbye to the blonde outside.

It was some hours after Naruto drove him home but Gaara couldn't sleep. He went to the kitchen and prepared himself some hot chocolate. He was surprised when his sister approached him and sat on a chair beside him. "What's wrong dear?" she said quietly. The red head replied uneasily, "I know why Naruto is doing this for me. He wants to use me to beat Hyuuga Neji so they could be together." Temari shook her head, "And what's wrong with that? It's called helping each other Gaara. Naruto helped you so many times, he's asking your help now. No one's using nobody, it's just called helping each other. Okay dear?" Gaara remained quiet and still on his chair.

Temari's eyes widened at a realization, "Gaara, are you in love with him?" Gaara's eyes widen too and a pink blush covered his cheeks but quickly answered, "No! I just owe the two of them so much. Naruto helped me be what I am now. Neji inspired me to sing!" The red head stood up stiffly and walked back to his room. Temari shook her head. 'So it is really true. Naruto loves Neji, Gaara loves Naruto, while Neji loves the lights and the stage. I wonder what will happen.'

What will happen? lol.. Hmmn, I'll upload the chapters after I write the story. Please enjoy and review.

This story is taken from Bituing Walang Ningning (Star Without Its Shine) and the characters from Naruto. I don't own them both ahehehe.. Ciao! See you Later! 3

Please send me some suggestions and opinions on how to create the story. Thank you! :]


	2. Chapter 2

"Temari, wait up will ya?!" A brown haired boy said as he was panting and on his knees. "Geez, Kankuro, you were supposed to be my brother? Get a hold of yourself, you wimp!" The blonde girl, Temari, faced the boy and shook her head. "Ne, Gaara, I don't think Kakashi is already on his way, probably starting to get lost on that road of life or something." She said to the redhead boy beside her. "Hn. Baka Kakashi, Lets just take a cab to his office, he should still be there." Kankuro smirked at the blonde, "I told ya from the very beginning that- ouch!" Temari slapped his back before running behind Gaara. The redhead shook his head, 'And they were supposed to be older than me.' He sighed as he walked to the taxi line. On the way, he bumped to a blonde man who was on the phone, he apologized but the man paid him no attention so he just walked away.

"Neji, you know that its our anniversary too and I-" the blonde man was cut off by the caller on the phone, "Naruto, this is a once in a lifetime chance. They wanted to interview me in their program. It's so famous and I was invinted to sing there! You don't know how much this means to me. If you love me, try to understand." Naruto was down right angry, "But Ne- oomph!" He accidentally bumped into a redhead boy, he was about to apologize when the Neji spoke again on the phone, "I'm hanging up now, I have to get ready, Itachi is waiting for me. Bye. Love you babe." The blonde ran to his car, forgetting the apology.

Naruto drove like his life depended on it, when he reached his boyfriend's apartment, he saw Neji coming out of the door, "Oh Naruto, I was just about to-" He was cut off by a pair of lips but he pushed the owner away from him. "Look at what you've done, I just applied some lip gloss and you ruined it." He looked at the culprit, his eyes demanding for an explanation. "No, Neji, you look at what you are doing." Naruto held him in his arms, the raven haired man answered, "Whats wrong with what I am doing? At least I have a direction in life, unlike you. Namikaze Naruto contented to be only number two. Well, i can't do that. I was, am, and will be the number one superstar. You should take care of yourself first before minding others. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a program to attend." And with that, the raven haired walked away and rode his car to the studio. The blonde felt like his feet was rooted to the spot.

"Neji. What happened to you?" He whispered as tears started to blur his vision. What happened to the Hyuuga Neji, his childhood friend, his best friend, his partner, his lover? He stood there for another ten minutes before going to the car and driving home. On the way home, he stopped his black car and saw a taxi who apparently bumped into a car. The taxi friver and a blonde girl were arguing with the driver of the car. He parked on the other side of the street and decided to join the crowd watching the commotion. He was never the type of person who stuck his nose on other people's business, well except Neji, but that was a different issue. Something about this accident was pulling him, wanting him to be involved.

"Gaara, stop her, ohhh I'm too embarassed to go out of this cab." Kankuro looked at his younger brother desperately. The redhead got out of the car, when he reached his sister's side, the driver pushed him. Gaara expected that he'd hit the road right now, but none came. He wasn't weak but he was taken by surprise. Instead he felt like he was being carried by someone, and when he opened his eyes that he realized that he closed unconciously, he saw the same blonde man who he bumped earlier. "You know, you're not supposed to hit those younger than you. With people like you as models for these young people, no wonder some end up like you." The driver looked like he was going to burst any second, "You! You stay out of this if you don't want my lawyers to get your ass!" Gaara expected the man carrying him to apologize and go away but he remained standing, and then put Gaara down gently. He pulled out something from his jacket. "Here, perhaps your lawyers can contact me in this number or just come to my office for legal matters."

The driver 's eyes looked like they were going to fall out from their sockets when he read the card, _Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Car Enterprise_**, one of the biggest car dealers in Japan and one of the famous companies in the world. One of the branch companies of Namikaze Dynasties owned by the richest man in Japan, Namikaze Arashi, 'Naruto, this must be his second son.' he froze up at the realization that a very rich man was challenging him. "Okay then, lets just talk about this at lunch? I know a good restaurant near here sir. If you like, I'll even treat you and we-" He was cut off by the blonde man, "No thanks, just forget about this and go before I take this matter personally." The driver ran and drove away quickly. **

**Gaara was surprised. He witnessed the whole thing along with the crowd. The blonde walked away, "Hey!" Gaara wanted to thank him but the man didn't stop. He just looked as the man rode his car and drove, then stopped near them, "Come on. Give this to the taxi driver and tell him to contact me for the car fees. Get your friends inside or else there will be unwanted people here." The man handed him a card which he wasn't able to read because the driver snatched it quickly and bowed, then took his leave. When he searched for his siblings, he fell down (anime style) when he saw the two already in the car. "Naruto" he faced the driver of the black car, "My name is Naruto, Gaara, come in now or I'll drive without you." Gaara's eyes widen, 'How does he know my name?' He sighed as he remembered how loud his siblings' mouths are. And he entered the car and Naruto drove away.**

**"So where were you going before that accident Gaara?" The redhead faced him, he doesn't know why but he already feels like he knows Naruto already. He was about to answer but Temari started to scream, "Kyaaaahh! Its already time for that radio program who will interview Neji-chan!" She reached out for the radio and turned it on from the back seat. "You like Neji-chan too, right Gaara? Neji-chan is the idol of Gaara here." She pointed to the blushing redhead as Naruto just smiled and listened to the program even if his heart felt like it broke into pieces. The Subaku siblings were too concentrated in listening to the radio that they failed to see the sad smile that their driver wore.**

**Host: We're back again with Neji-chan, so Neji-chan, theres a rumor that you are very close with the second son of the rich and famous Namikaze Arashi. Well, we all know about your sexual preferences, and the fans admired you more for coming out of the closet and being true but please answer your millions of fans' questions, including me, hmmn, are you and him going to get married soon?  
**

**Neji: We are friends ever since childhood. We are so close and I share lots of things with him. I am lucky to be dating a man like him.**

**Host: Dating? Neji-chan there are many types of dating, exclusively dating, or dating with other suitors, or-**

**Neji: I'll say that we are going out and he is my boyfriend right now. ('Neji, are you saying this because you love me, or you want the fame that the name Namikaze can give you?' Naruto said in his mind.)**

**Host: I'm already hearing the cries of your fans that are listening to this program. Its almost time, Neji-chan, its been a pleasure listening to you. Here's Neji-chan with his new song, To be loved by only you!**

**Neji (singing):**

**As I stand in front of the crowd**

**I always look for your face**

**Smiling at me, with your beautiful eyes**

**Supporting me all the way**

**Is this how it feels**

**To be loved by only you?**

**Because if this is all you can give me**

**I'd rather be loved by only you**

**Than be the perfect star in front of everyone**

**'Neji, is that how you really feel or you're using what you feel for me to gain popularity?' Naruto's thoughts were cut off by Gaara, "Naruto, we're near our destination." The blonde man nodded. After the trio got to Kakashi's office, Naruto drove off quickly, saying he had some business to attend to. Gaara looked sad, he didn't know why but he felt sad that Naruto didn't leave any phone numbers or address or some information on how to contact him. He left before he could say thank you.**

**When Naruto got home, he took out a beer from his refrigirator and started to drink, he walked to the living room and picked out a picture frame. The picture was of him and Neji, four years before Itachi discovered that Neji can sing. He just sat on the sofa, drinking while holding the picture close to him.**

**'Neji, can you really leave everything behind just to be loved by only me?' He fell asleep on the sofa with that thought.**

_kyaaaahh! minna i finished chapter 1, i know its not good . hmmn, but im open with suggestions and comments... neji and naru's past will be written next time, please review!!!!!_


End file.
